


Dangers, Demons, and More Disney (than You can Shake a Stick at)

by Tell_Me_Tales



Series: Stuff I'll Never Finish ...Oops [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fairies, I have no idea what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tell_Me_Tales/pseuds/Tell_Me_Tales
Summary: If Gravity Falls were a Disney Princess Movie... It would undoubtedly still be better than this mess I'm slapping together. What am I doing?Wherein a (relatively) young Stanford Pines goes exploring in the woods one day and has his butt saved by a fairy. No, really, a little four-and-a-half inch tall fairy saves his life. Carla is pretty well convinced that Ford is an idiot.Fair Warning:This isn't likely to get past the first two chapters. Partly because it's poorly thought out, partly because I'm too lazy to write it, and partly because there hasn't been much interest. (Also, I've got too many story ideas to even try making them all a reality.) Sorry.





	1. Just a Little Change

**Dimension 4**  
**Gravity Falls, OR**  
**June 12, 1976**

_"...to Larry with the weather. Thanks, Bob! Well, folks, I hope you have your umbrellas ready to go, because it's gonna be a wet one! We've got another thunderstorm closing in from the west due to pass over us this afternoon, roughly around four. The most recent forecast is calling for up to six inches of rain before the storm runs its course. Until then, however, it looks like it will stay sunny with mild winds to help keep the heat at bay; so get your errands done early today! Back to you, Bob! Thanks, Lar--"_

Stanford switches off the radio on his way out of the house. By the time the door swings shut behind him, he's several steps closer to the woods than he is the house. Gravity Falls is such a small town that the crime rate is practically nonexistent, never mind the numbers regarding burglaries. He'd stopped bothering to lock his door within the first year of moving in.

He already has his destination in mind as he sets out, a small map sketched out in his second journal about Gravity Falls' anomalies has his goal marked clearly with a (perhaps, well, no, _definitely_ overly-cliche) 'x'. He'd scrambled to get all the information down as quickly as he was able to after waking up. How could he not? Right in the woods surrounding his house, buried for untold years after crashing on Earth, there is a real alien spaceship! He's so excited!

Could the spaceship be the reason for all the weirdness permeating Gravity Falls? Were the local cryptids descendants from the alien crew? Or perhaps some of them had once been normal creatures that were affected by some kind of radiation that had been released during the craft's failed landing? He has so many questions!

* * *

Despite his eagerness that morning, he doesn't make it to the spaceship Bill had told him about. Instead, he stumbles upon some size-changing crystals and... Well, he thinks it's rather understandable that he became fascinated by their nature and was thus somewhat distracted by the new discovery. Now, if only he had remembered about the impending rainstorm scheduled for that afternoon, then maybe he wouldn't have found himself mere inches tall while trying to outrun what may as well be a flash flood at his current size.

...He really hopes he doesn't drown before he has the chance to prove to the rest of the scientific community that alien life exists.


	2. Small, to Say the Least

Carla watches the rain fall from the sky, slide off of green leaves, and drip-drop its way to the forest floor where it joins the growing streams crisscrossing between trees on their way to the nearest river. She knew she should have flown home sooner, but she'd put it off for too long and now she was stuck until the storm at least calms. The fairy absently ponders over the likelihood that she will be unable to make it home before sunset and need to spend the night inside the tree hollow she's found. Carla sighs and lets her head fall back to rest against the entrance of the cavity even as her eyes once more wander to the rushing water covering the ground.

She nearly tumbles from her perch in surprise when she spies another fairy desperately clinging to an unearthed root. "What are you doing, you dummy?" she demands, unable to keep the thought confined to her head even though she knows the question will go unheard and unanswered. Her hands clutch at the bark of her own tree. "Get out of the water!"

One of the other fairy's hands slips and his head dips beneath the water before he stubbornly pulls himself up again. That does it. Carla has already left the safety of her little haven and is fighting not to get blown off course before she even makes the conscious decision to help.

She stumbles as she lands before deciding to simply allow herself to drop to her knees. It will be easier to avoid losing her balance like this, anyway. A pair of wide, startled eyes stares up at her from behind the odd contraption covering his face. Carla grabs two fistfuls of the other fairy's strange clothes and _pulls_. Thankfully, the action proves to be enough to break his momentary stupor and he redoubles his efforts against the current trying to drag him under the water. After a few moments struggle, they end up huddled close to each other in the limited space the root provides them.

"Are you stupid?" Carla yells over the noise of the storm, "Don't you know to find shelter before it starts raining?"

He looks rather insulted at her words, but considering how he probably would have drowned without someone to help him from the water, Carla is convinced he deserves them. "I wasn't planning to be out this long," he shouts, "I got distracted and the storm caught up with me before I realized how much time had gone by."

"How did you end up in the water? Did something happen to your wings?"

He shakes his head with a puzzled look. "I don't have wings!"

Carla's eyes widen. She can't quite keep the horror from her voice as she says, "You don't have _wings_?"

"No!"

She looks up at the hollow she'd left before her gaze darts around in barely contained panic as she searches for a solution. How is she supposed to get him to safety if he _can't fly_? "Okay. Okay. Think, Carla," she mutters, "The simplest way to solve a problem usually works, right?" Could she possibly do the flying for _both_ of them? Another look at her new companion has her quickly dismissing the thought. Still, the idea may have _some_ merit. "Stand up and turn around!"

He looks at her quizzically. "What?"

"Just do it!" she snaps. After a brief hesitation, he wobbles his way to his feet and balances precariously on the rain-slicked root. Carla doesn't waste time. She jumps into the air and wraps her arms around his chest from behind. She needs to help him regain his footing when he nearly slips. Maybe she should have made it clearer what she intended to do. Oh well, too late for that thought now. Her wings strain to lift the weight, but Carla already knows it's impossible. She sets her head next to his and instructs, "Jump! Straight up!"

He tries to face her before he realizes there isn't enough space between them to do so comfortably. "What will that achieve?" he asks.

"I need to know how much height we can get!" she answers.

"Right."

He jumps, and, for just a second, there is the illusion that she does, in fact, have the strength to fly them both. Then gravity catches up to them. Carla glances around and tries to find an easy height marker she can reference when they land. The descent is slow and easily controlled thanks to her frantically beating wings, but she can already tell that she is going to be exhausted by the time this ordeal is over and done with.

"That's our goal," Carla points to the hollow she abandoned earlier.

"We won't make that!" he argues back.

"I didn't say it could be done in a straight shot!" she defends, eyes scanning for a viable path. "Okay, we're going to that branch first, and then that one higher up," she points out each spot as she speaks, "From there we can cross over, and after that it should be easy!"

She feels him shift, spine straightening and shoulders squaring. He nods as he agrees, "Sounds like a plan!"

"Great!" Carla draws in a preparatory breath and pushes her wings to beat faster. "Ready when you are!"

He doesn't bother with a verbal answer, simply takes her at her word and _jumps_. It's not the best coordinated movement, and their landing is less than graceful. The second jump in their journey is marginally better than the first, but even by the time they make it to the hollow, their motions have a lingering awkwardness due to their questionable ability to cooperate. Still, she manages to avoid dropping him back into the flood below. All things considered, Carla's willing to count her little rescuing endeavor as a success.


End file.
